Rikka Hiiragi
Rikka Hiiragi is a seven year old girl in elementary school who dreams of becoming cool, calm, and collected. Background Rikka first appeared in the first episode of season three. Amu saw Rikka carrying a handful of water over to a small flower at a lamppost. Amu admired her love and determination for the flower, and approached her. Once Rikka saw Amu, she became clumsy and nervous because she really looked up to Amu and respected her because she had a "cool and spicy" attitude. However, Rikka started to panic when she saw Amu's shugo charas. Amu was surprised at the fact that Rikka could see them since only people who had their own shugo charas could see them. Since Rikka didn't have a shugo chara at that time, it was surprising that she could see them. After telling Rikka about shugo charas and what they did, Rikka became excited and wished for one as well because she thought it was cool. After she learned that everyone in the Guardians had a shugo chara, she begged to be a guardian as well. Amu was hesitant at first, but soon allowed her to be a guardian apprentice so she could learn from the Guardians and take her place in the Guardians when most of them graduated that year. Over the season, Rikka has met and befriended many X-Eggs. Rikka has the amazing ability to communicate with X-Eggs, and after being nice to them, the X-Eggs became attached to Rikka and started living with her in her room. Rikka was nervous about keeping them in her room because she thought that Amu would yell at her, but knowing that she couldn't just kick them out in the cold, Rikka decided to keep them. After becoming attached to Rikka, the X-Eggs tried to do things to help her, like clean up her room. However, since they had no arms, they couldn't manage to clean up her room, and ended up accidently destroying it instead. When Rikka got home and saw the mess, she thought the X-Eggs did it on purpose and screamed at them for being a bother. The X-Eggs then became very sad and started exploding out of sadness, and so they wouldn't be a bother to Rikka. After seeing one explode in her hands, Rikka started sobbing, saying that she couldn't do anything right. Amu then screamed at her and told her that she should take care of the X-Eggs and have condidence in herself. Rikka wiped her tears away then chased after the X-Eggs with Amu. When they caught up to them, Amu transformed with Dia to create Amulet Dia, and Rikka transformed with her shugo chara, Hotaru, who had hatched just a few days prior to this event; to create Pure Feeling. Amu and Rikka then did a double "Open Heart!" attack and purified all the X-Eggs before they flew back to their owners. The next day was graduation for the older guardians, and orientation for Rikka and Hikaru. Rikka finally graduated from being a Guardian apprentice, and she stepped into the role of Queen's Chair in the Guardians. She earned her Guardian cape and learned to be more cool, calm, and collected. Shugo Chara Hotaru Hotaru is Rikka's only shugo chara, and her egg was born late in the season. She hatched a few episodes after that. Hotaru's shape is a sun-like shape, and she represents Rikka's dream to be cool, calm, and collected. Hotaru has dark pink hair like Rikka and she wears a white and orange dress. She also wears a headband with her shape on it like Dia. In fact, Hotaru is almost exactly like Dia. Both of the charas are more calm and collected than the other charas, their outfits are both the same colors, they both have headbands with their shapes on them, they both give their creators pigtails when they transform with them, and their transformation outfits are almost identical. Hotaru also has a tail with a sun-sign at the tip that glows and gives off heat. Hotaru, unlike other shugo charas, does not have to chara change with her creator to change her personality. All Hotaru has to do is say in a soft voice that Rikka must calm down and relax, and Rikka will take a deep breath and be more relaxed. Because of this, Hotaru has never chara-changed with Rikka. Hotaru's egg is a bright and cheery egg with a sun sign on it. Character Transformation Pure Feeling When Rikka transforms with Hotaru, she becomes Pure Feeling. Rikka transformed into Pure Feeling at the end of the third season when she and Amu chased down a large number of X-Eggs and cornered them. Rikka had been hiding X Eggs away in her room, and after accidently making them depressed by yelling at them, the X Eggs started exploding, almost like comitting suicide. They flew out of Rikka's room and she and Amu ran after them. When they finally cornered them, Rikka transformed for the first time into Pure Feeling. Rikka has no attacks or powers except to combine her power with Amu's to create a double powered "Open Heart!" attack and purify all the X Eggs. Pure Feeling is almost identical to Amulet Dia, in terms of hairstyle, outfit, and overall apearance. While they are both in these forms, they could pass for sisters. Strangely, when Rikka transforms, her hair becomes longer. Instead of it being mid-neck like it always is, it reaches to upper-back. Relationships Friends: *Amu Hinamori: Rikka looks up to Amu and highly respects her. However, since Hotaru is Rikka's true self, and Hotaru is nothing like Amu, it can only be assumed that Rikka doesn't want to be like Amu at all. *Hikaru Ichinomiya: Although they found each other annoying at first, Rikka and Hikaru soon became friends. They also became the new Queen's Chair and King's Chair of the Guardians when the older Guardian's graduated. Trivia *Rikka has only transformed once in the entire season. *Rikka is an anime only character, meaning she didn't appear in the manga. *Although Rikka is the new Queen's Chair, she is not in higher position above Yaya because Yaya is older. *Rikka only appears in the third season. *Since the anime ended after the third season, and Rikka is not in the manga, it is never shown how Rikka fufills her role as Queen's Chair. Category:Characters